


Stretching!

by idekwhatimdoin



Series: Prego/Omega Jason [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jason, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idekwhatimdoin/pseuds/idekwhatimdoin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick catches Jason stretching in their bedroom but Jason tries to play off the fact that he's stretching because he's in slight aching pain from carrying the pup around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stretching!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I think from now on these in this series and possibly in the Bottom Jason series are gonna be pretty short, sorry. The reason is because I have these ideas but I have no clue how to like, expand them to make them long and ones people would enjoy so I know these are like a lot lower than Abnormal? I Disagree and I'm very sorry! 
> 
> P.S. I honestly don't know why he's trying to do the middle splits.

_Jesus! Just a few more… centimeters…_ Jason prompted in his head as he continued to try to stretch his body as far as he could. _Come on…_ _just a few…_ The sound of the door opening caused his eyes to shoot over to the door, eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights as Dick stared back at him with an equally surprised look on his, the bag that Dick had taken out for the past two hours or so. _Has it really been 2 hours already?_  
  
Jason had kinda of lost track of time, too focused on the matter at hand. But now that Dick was back, the loss of time really hit Jason. “Uh…” Jason said, unsure of what to say, “I can explain?”  
  
Dick had caught Jason… stretching. He’d caught him in the act.  
  
Jason should have known that Dick would find it amusing. Which, he did. Dick chuckled as he let the bag drop to the ground as he closed the door with his foot, smiling at Jason as the omega relaxed back against the bed’s edge, eyes watching Dick as the alpha approached the him. Jason heard a involuntary sound of confusion leave him as Dick settled himself on the bed behind him so he was now resting between Dick's legs. He was even more surprised when Dick’s hands came to rest on his shoulders, gently but firmly easing Jason down into the middle split that he was trying so desperately to accomplish before.  
  
“I’m surprised you’re doing all this.” Dick said against Jason’s ear, heat rushing up to Jason’s face as he stared at the ground between his legs, eyes narrowed as  was stretched, lips pursed. “But why the middle splits, Jason?”  
  
“Well, it’s always been good to stretch when you’re tense so that’s what I’m doing.” Jason explained gruffly, “And I wasn’t always doing the middle splits. I was just seeing if I could do it like this.”  
  
“Uh-huh.” Dick said unconvinced by Jason’s answer.  
  
“Well, I’m sorry not everyone can be as flexible as you, _Dick_.” Jason tossed as he leaned back to look up at Dick, the older having to pull back slightly to avoid getting hit in the jaw by Jason’s head. “Not everyone was born into being an acrobat.”  
  
“And nobody can be as flexible as you in _this_ state.” Jason muttered once he’d lowered his head, a frown on his face. Dick had caught what Jason had said, hearing the slight dejection in the younger’s voice, a frown spreading across his own face as he moved to try and lean his way to look at Jason with furrowed eyes.  
  
“Hey…” He said, having to tilt Jason’s head towards him when Jason didn’t meet his eyes. “Hey, don’t say that.”  
  
“Hmph.” Jason grunted, turning his head away once more before Dick set a soft kiss to his head.  
  
“Being in this ‘state’ as you say is being pregnant.” Dick said, “You’re making another person. I hope you know that that’s pretty amazing. Who cares if you can’t do the middle splits anymore?”  
  
“I do.”  
  
“You do? When did you care about doing the middle splits so badly?”  
  
_Fuck._ Jason was stuck in the hole he’d dug him into and was now unable to get out of it. What was he suppose to say? _Because the pups hurting my back. They’re also hurting my hips._ Actually, now that he thought about it, it didn’t sound that bad.  
  
“Because carrying your pup is fucking hard.” He simplified, poking a finger between Dick’s eyes, causing the latter to scrunch up his face. Dick sneezed into his arm, blinking rapidly for a moment before he tilted his head at Jason.  
  
“I thought you’d say that, Jay.” Dick whispered as he rested his head over Jason’s shoulder, arms wrapped around the large mass that was Jason’s stomach, hands covering Jason’s as he held them before he pressed a kiss to his lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to let you guys know the requests are open again!
> 
> I’ve been roaming around DC art and fell in love with my bat boys again! And I have a need to write again about them! Just toss any interesting ideas that would be easy and fun to write about!
> 
> Request here in the comments or (if you have a tumblr) at: vortex4lifez.tumblr.com


End file.
